Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20150816175017
Percy and Harold Have a Race ... Once, Percy raced Harold. He won, of course, because he loved winning. However, Harold declared that another race should be held. 'You're on,' replied Percy. 'I bet I'm the fastest helicopter on the island,' Harold boasted. Percy was cross. 'But, Harold,' he protested, 'I'm faster than you!' 'I can handle your speed,' Harold said. 'Oh yeah?' argued Percy. 'Yes, yes, of course, Percy. Just you wait and see. This time, I will win,' said Harold with determination. 'No, no. I'm winning this race,' Percy answered. 'You can't even win with some trucks that bother you,' Harold teased. He chuckled. 'Of course.' 'YOU ARE NOT WINNING THIS RACE, YOU HEAR ME, HAROLD?!?!' Percy yelled. 'Now, Percy,' said his driver. 'Be nice. Harold knows he can do it, but we'll see who wins.' 'Driver. I can do it,' replied Percy. 'That would depend,' Percy's driver said, 'if you win or not.' Percy turned to Harold. 'Okay. I'll collect my trucks,' he reported. 'I'll meet you shortly.' 'Okay,' replied Harold. ... Percy found his freight cars at the quarry. Mavis was busy working. 'Hello, Percy,' she called happily. 'Take the trucks, please. You need them.' 'Thank you, Mavis,' replied Percy. Mavis shunted the freight cars. Percy's driver coupled Percy to the freight cars. Percy steamed off to find Harold. Later, he found him at the starting line. A line had been drawn over the railway tracks. The signalman addressed them. 'Gentlemen,' he began. 'On your mark...get set...GO!'' Percy and Harold started off. Harold flew ahead of Percy. Percy began to pump his pistons and collect steam. This made him catch up to Harold. 'Now we're sure to win,' said Percy's driver. Percy agreed. He steamed on quickly. The trucks were getting annoyed. 'What are you doing, Percy?' yelled a car. 'We're getting biffed and bashed!' Percy didn't hear. 'Hold back, hold back hold back,' said a truck. Still, Percy paid no attention. Suddenly, Percy ran out of coal, and stopped immediately. Poor Percy had no idea how to beat Harold and win the race. Meanwhile, Harold was busy hovering high in the air. 'I hope no obstacles stop me,' he wished. Too late, Harold realized that he was flying straight into a tree! He crashed into the tree. His propellers got stuck in the branches. 'HELP!!!' called Harold. Soon, Harold was rescued. His propellers were unstuck in no time. So, neither Percy nor Harold had won the race. They had to take a break. Percy had to fill up with more coal. His fireman did just that. 'Now, Percy,' Harold said, 'I can't believe we got into accidents!' 'Oh, yeah,' Percy realized. 'Let's continue.' Harold hovered off the ground. Percy raced off. After a while, Percy won! 'You won AGAIN, Percy!' commented his driver. 'So, you can get back to your trucks now.' 'Oh, yeah. I forgot. Where are they, Driver?' Percy asked. 'I lost them.' 'That's right,' his driver responded. Percy collected his freight cars. Then he went back to work at the quarry. His job was complete after all the hard work! THE END Thomas and Bertie Have a Race ... Bertie was the fastest bus on the Island of Sodor. He said so himself. This made Thomas jealous. 'No, you're not. I bet you'll never get past signal crossings,' said Thomas. 'I just wait!' Bertie replied. 'I'll tell you what. I say we have a race to find who's the fastest!' Thomas declared. 'Besides, you won last time.' 'Sure you did, Thomas,' Bertie tooted. 'Let's get started!' When the race started, Thomas was the first to take off. Bertie drove over the tracks and went to another road. 'Now I don't see Bertie,' Thomas said. 'I guess he's going to lose.' Suddenly, Thomas had to stop at a signal. Bertie zoomed ahead. Thomas was very cross. The signal changed and Thomas started moving again. 'That was quick,' Thomas remarked. Bertie had to stop at a signal crossing. Thomas was getting in the lead. He chugged past stations and a windmill before finally stopping at the finish line. Bertie wasn't there, luckily. Thomas was relieved. At last, Bertie arrived, feeling very grumpy. 'Thomas, you're so quick. Quicker than ME,' Bertie said. 'Of course,' replied Thomas honestly. 'I proved you wrong---I am the fastest engine on the Island of Sodor.' THE END